Now or Never
by horselover22
Summary: a modern Pride and Prejudice. Mary gets married without any of her family knowing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that popped into my head the other day. It's a modern Pride and Prejudice. Tell me what you think.**

Mary stood outside of the courthouse. The gentleman next to her asked, "Are you ready, Mary?"

Mary looked at him with love filled eyes. "Yes, Tom. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and walked up the steps. The receptionist behind the desk waved them to a couple of chairs. Mary and Tom sat down and waited for their turn to see the judge.

As a young couple came out of the double doors, the judge said, "Next." Mary and Tom stood and followed him in.

They stood in front of the judge as he performed the wedding. They looked at each other and said 'I do.' The judge then pronounced them husband and wife. Tom leaned forward and gently kissed Mary on the lips.

The judge said, "If you two would please sign the marriage license."

Mary and Tom quickly signed and headed back to Mary's place. Tom had moved all of his stuff in the week before. They still had some unpacking to do.

Tom grabbed a soda out of the fridge and joined Mary on the sofa. She snuggled up to him and happily sighed, "I can't believe we are married."

Tom chuckled, "it has been two years since we met. You still haven't told your parents or sisters about us?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't want them knowing about you. I'll tell them soon."

"Why didn't you want them to know, sweetheart?"

"They have always been trying to set me up on blind dates. When I met you, I really didn't think it would last."

Tom put a finger under Mary's chin and looked into her eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too." Mary said as Tom kissed her on the lips.

They were enjoying their second week of marriage with no interruptions, when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Mary said as Tom headed to their bedroom to get dressed for work.

Mary opened the door and gasped, "Lizzy. What a nice surprise."

"Good morning, Mary." Lizzy said as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"How are you Mary? You haven't come to see us in a while."

"I'm fine Lizzy. I've just been busy the past few days. How is William?"

Lizzy smiled, "Great, he just left for work."

Mary smiled. Lizzy had married William Darcy the year before. It was a double wedding with their sister Jane and Williams best friend Charles Bingley.

Mary reached for her water and saw her sister's eyes widen. "Mary, is that an engagement ring?"

"Lizzy, I can explain." She hastily replied. She was about ready to explain when Tom walked out of their bedroom and asked, "Honey, have you seen my tie?"

Tom looked up and noticed a woman sitting with Mary. "Oh crap." He muttered under his breath.

Lizzy turned towards the deep voice and gasped, "Mary?"

Mary walked up to Tom and whispered, "Help me and your tie is on the back of the couch."

Tom whispered, "Thanks, sweetie." He turned to grab his tie, but not before he firmly kissed her on the lips.

"Lizzy, this is…" she gestured to Tom but her voice failed her.

Tom put his arm around Mary's waist, "her husband." He finished. "Tom Bertram. Nice to meet you, Lizzy."

"Um…nice to meet you, Tom." Lizzy managed to say. "Mary, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know what to tell you guys. I guess I didn't want Tom to meet any of you. I thought that if he met you he would leave." Mary said with tears starting to form on her eyelashes.

"Mary, Tom said as he looked into her eyes, "I love you so much. I'm never leaving you."

Mary smiled a teary smile, "I love you, Tom."

Lizzy looked at her sister and her husband. They were obviously so much in love. I can see why she didn't want to tell anyone. "I better be getting to work." Lizzy said as she hugged her sister and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lizzy."

After Lizzy left, Tom wrapped his arms around Mary. She leaned into him and sighed.

He chuckled, "How many sisters do you have again?"

"Four, why?"

"Well, that's one sister that knows. Now only three more to go."

Mary laughed and closed her eyes. What would tomorrow bring?"

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story… tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the few people that reviewed.**

Chapter 2

Tom shifted in his sleep and reached to pull Mary towards him. He moved his hand but Mary's side of the bed was empty. He opened his eyes and looked around for Mary, she was nowhere in the room.

He quickly dressed and walked into the kitchen. That's when he noticed Mary sitting at the kitchen table with puffy and red eyes. He knelt in front of her and asked, "What's wrong Mary?"

Mary sniffled, "I don't know if I can handle my parent's reaction to our marriage. My mother is already disappointed in me and my father hardly ever talks to me."

"Darling, it's going to be alright." Tom said as he pulled her into his arms. "I'll be there to support you. It doesn't matter what your parents say. I'll always love you. I know what it's like to grow up in a home where you are always ignored."

"You do?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah. My parents always ignored me because I would never be the son they wanted I was always getting in trouble."

Mary smiled, "I guess we can face them together."

"There's the strong, intelligent woman I married." Tom said as he brushed hair away from her eyes.

Mary gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I better get breakfast ready."

"I'll help." Tom said as he helped her up. Mary grabbed a frying pan, a package of bacon, and the carton of eggs. As she was frying the eggs, Tom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tom, I thoughts you said you were going to help me." Mary laughed.

Tom kissed her cheek, "I am."

Mary swatted him with the spoon. Tom chuckled, "alright, Ill set the table." He grabbed plates, cups, and forks and headed to the table. When he finished, he went and helped Mary carry the food.

After breakfast, Tom helped Mary wash the dishes. "Have a good day, sweetheart. I'll see you after work." Tom said as he grabbed his tie and briefcase.

"I love you." Mary said as she gave him a long kiss.

"I love you too." Tom said as he gave her one last kiss.

After Tom left for work, Mary spent the morning doing laundry and cleaning the house. She was starting dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mary said as she made stir fry.

"Mary, this is Lizzy."

"Hi Lizzy." Mary said as she took the stir fry off the stove.

"What are you and Tom doing tonight?"

"Nothing. We were just going to watch a movie. Why, what's up?"

"Mom and dad are having a family get together. Mom asked me to see if you would like to come. Jane and Charles, Will and I will be there. So will Kitty and Lydia."

Mary didn't speak for a few seconds. "Mary, are you there?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Have you told anyone about Tom and me?" she hesitantly asked.

"No, I haven't told anyone, not even William. And you know how hard that is for me." Lizzy laughed.

Mary laughed, "I will have to talk to Tom, but we should be able to come."

"Great, dinner will be around seven." Lizzy said.

"See you tonight then." Mary said.

"Bye."

"bye." Mary hung up the phone and finished her dinner. She smiled as she thought back to the first time she met Tom Bertram.

_It was a warm July afternoon and she was headed to the library. She had just rounded the corner when she bumped in to someone. The stranger grabbed her around the waist before she hit the sidewalk._

_Mary looked up into a concerned face. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up._

"_I think so." She managed to say._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He apologized. "I'm Tom Bertram." He held out his hand._

_Mary shook it and replied, "I'm Mary Bennett."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Mary." Tom said as he moved aside._

"_You too." Mary said as she headed to the library._

_She had been in the library for about a hour reading, when she noticed a shadow fall across her book. She looked up into the man who called himself Tom._

"_May I join you, Mary?" Tom asked with a small smile._

"_sure." Mary said as Tom sat down across from her._

Mary smiled to herself as she thought about how many hours they had spent talking in the library that day. Every day she would visit the library and everyday Tom would be there.

They would talk about work, their families, and just about anything. He would always come even if he had just got off work.

She still couldn't believe that someone like Tom would hang out with her. She fell in love with him more and more each day.

She jumped when Tom yelled from the doorway, "I'm home." He walked into the living room and sat down next to Mary.

"Welcome home, honey." Mary said after he kissed her on the lips.

"What have you been doing today?" Tom asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I did the dishes, laundry, and cleaned the house. Oh, and Lizzy invited us to dinner tonight with my parents."

Tom looked at her worried, "are you sure you are ready to face you parents?"

Mary sighed, "We have held it off for two years already. I think I'm ready to face them."

"What time is dinner with your parents?"

"At seven. We still have 3 hours. What do you want to do?" Mary asked.

Tom looked at Mary with mischief filled eyes. "I can think of something." He said as he passionately kissed her.

Tom stood and held out his hand. Mary laughed as she stood. Her feet had barely touched the floor when Tom swept her into his arms.

"Tom, put me down!" Mary chided breathlessly. Tom chuckled as he carried her to their bedroom.

**And so ends Chapter 2. Next chapter we find out Mrs. and Mr. Bennett's reaction to Mary's news. How will they take it? Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tom, will you hurry up?" Mary yelled from the doorway.

Tom laughed as he came walking out of their bedroom. "I'm coming."

"We are going to be late." Mary sighed.

"We have plenty of time to make it to your parents' house." Tom said as they headed out to the car.

"I know. I guess I'm just nervous." Mary explained.

"It's alright to be, but everything will be fine." Tom reassured her.

Mary smiled and closed her eyes. "Mary, don't fall asleep. We will be there in five minutes." Tom's voice quietly whispered.

Mary opened her eyes and nervously waited for them to get there. As Tom turned the corner, Mary could see her parents' house come into view. Mary smiled as all her childhood memories came flooding back.

Mary stepped out of the car and waited for Tom. He came and stood beside her and grabbed her hand. Mary smiled and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll be just fine. I'll be right there with you." Tom said.

Mary slightly smiled and led him up the front steps. The door was flung open by Lizzy. "Mary, Tom, I'm glad you could make it." Lizzy said as she hugged both of them.

"Good to see you again, Lizzy." Tom said.

"Come on inside. Everyone is in the living room. We are still waiting for Lydia." Lizzy said as they walked into the house.

Tom grabbed Mary's hand and followed her to the living room. Her mother was busy talking to Jane, so she didn't notice when they walked in and sat down.

"Lizzy, are Mary and Lydia here yet?" Mrs. Bennett asked as she turned away from Jane.

"Lydia isn't here yet, but Mary just arrived." Lizzy said as she sat down next to Will.

"Hi, mom." Mary cheerfully said.

"Hi, Mary." Mrs. Bennett said as she turned towards her. As she looked at Mary and Tom holding hands her eyes widened.

"Mary, who is the gentleman you brought with?" her mother asked.

Mary could feel all eyes on her. She noticed Lizzy smile and she felt Tom squeeze her hand. She was so glad he was here, helping her through this.

"Mom, this is Tom Bertram, my husband." She confidently said as she looked at Tom.

Tom smiled, "I'm glad I could finally meet Mary's family."

Mary looked at her mother's astonished face. "What did you say, Mary?"

"I said that Tom is my husband." Mary explained again.

Mrs. Bennett looked at Tom closely before replying, "He is your husband." She stuttered as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Someone bring me my smelling salts."

Jane ran to grab them, but was too late. Their mother had already fainted. Everyone rushed to their mother's side. "Mom, mom." They said as they tried to revive her.

Mrs. Bennett's eyelids fluttered and she groaned.

"Mom, are you alright? Jane asked concerned.

"What happened?" Mrs. Bennett weakly asked.

"You fainted, mother." Jane explained as they helped her sit up.

"I dreamed that Mary was here with her husband." She tried to explain.

"Mother, that wasn't a dream." Mary said as she and Tom walked up to her.

Mrs. Bennett looked from Mary to Tom. Her eyes opened wide as she finally understood what Mary was telling her. "You married this man?"

"Mother, this man's name is Tom." Mary said as she looked at her mother.

Mrs. Bennett stood and finally felt herself again. She screeched as she hugged Mary. "Oh, you are finally married. Three daughters married!"

"Fanny, what is all this commotion about?" Thomas Bennett asked as he came in from outside.

Fanny turned towards her husband, "Mary found a husband." She said as she gestured towards Tom and mary.

Thomas Bennett looked at mary with an eyebrow raised. "is this true, Mary?"

Mary looked at her father, "yes, it is dad."

Thomas Bennett walked up to mary and pulled her in for a hug. "im so proud of you. You have finally found someone without anyone interfering." He whispered.

Mary mumbled a thank you and walked back to sit down next to Tom. "are you alright, sweetheart?" Tom whispered.

Mary looked up, "yeah."

Jane came out of the kitchen and announced dinner was ready. Everyone sttood and walked to the kitchen. As they were cleaning up the dishes, Thomas Bennett asked if Will, Charles, and Tom wanted to see his collection of cars.

All three men followed their father-in-law outside.

"Tom, how long have you and mary been together?" Will asked as they walked to the garage.

"we have been married for three weeks, but we dated for two years." Tom explained to mary's brother-in-law.

Will nodded as they reached the garage. Mr Bennett opened the garage door and Tom caught a glimpse of three beautiful classic cars.

"mr Bennett, you have a 1950 Stingray?" Tom asked as he walked up to the red car.

Mr Bennett chuckled, "you know your cars and please call me Thomas."

"I have always wanted a Stingray, but I don't have the money right now." Tom said as he ran his hand across the hood.

"would you like to take it for a drive?"

Tom turned around, "Really? You would let me drive your car. You have just met me."

"yes, I would. I know I can trust you. You are my daughters husband." Mr bennett said as he handed Tom the keys.

Tom gingerly took the keys. "I will be right back. I have to go get Mary."

Tom ran up to the house. "mary. Would you like to come for a ride?"

"sure." Mary said as she said goodbye to her sisters and mother.

Tom and mary quickly left the house and got in the car. Tom reved up the engine and they quickly left the yard. Mary waved goodbye to her father and sat back to enjoy the ride with her husband.

Tom and mary spent the afternoon driving around the town and out into the country side. Mary had never felt so free.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for the long update on this story. I was busy with my other story and then college started and I just haven't had the time to finish this chapter, but here it is.

Chapter 4

Mary looked out the bay window and sighed. Yesterday had been a long day. Her mother still couldn't believe that someone like Tom would date her much less marry her. Her sisters were more forgiving when they found out why she kept him a secret.

She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and Tom pulled her into his chest. "Are you still thinking about yesterday?"

"Yes, I wish my mother had been more understanding. She has always been the one to criticize what I do with my life. How did you get along with my father?" she asked. Mr. Bennett had seemed pleased with Tom.

Tom chuckled and pulled back to look his wife in the eyes. "Your father is one of a kind. I have never seen someone that has been able to put up with everything you mother was saying. He also has a nice collection of cars and your brothers in laws are great guys. They really took me under their wing."

Mary chuckled. "My sister's husbands are really nice; I'm glad that they found them when they did."

"I'm glad I found you when I did." Tom said and kissed her again.

00000000

2 years later

"Mary have you seen Emma's doll? I can't find it anywhere." Tom said his patience wearing thin. He had been looking for his daughters doll for the past hour.

Mary walked in with their one and a half year old daughter and laughed. "Tom, did you ever think to look at Emma. She has been carrying it around with her all morning."

Tom looked up and smiled. He didn't think to look there. "I guess we better be going or else we will be later for your father's birthday party."

Mary nodded and they made their way out to the car. They made good time and reached her parents' house right behind everyone else. Mary stepped out and waved to her sister Jane and her husband Charles, who was carrying three month old Justin.

She saw Elizabeth with her husband William and their two year old twins, Amelia and Jack. "Mary, where's Emma?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tom took her into the house already. Are Georgiana and Richard going to be here?" Mary asked. Georgiana was William's sister and Richard was a good friend of both of the siblings. They had married over a year ago.

"William said that they were on their way. Have you met Kitty's new boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked as they made their way into the house.

"I haven't had the chance. Is he going to be here today?"

"Yes I think he will be." Elizabeth said and went to sit by her husband and children. Mary sat next to Tom and Emma climbed into her lap. Mary looked around and noticed Kitty was sitting next to a young man with blond hair and green eyes. They looked to be made for each other.

Mary smiled when her father looked her way. He smiled back and had a twinkle in his eye. Mr Bennett looked around at his family and smiled. He truly was blessed to have such wonderful daughters, son in laws, and grandchildren.

This is the end of this story for now. I might make it longer if I get the time to go over it and change a few things. I hope you enjoyed it and make sure you check out my other stories.


End file.
